Blue Diamond and Pearl's Human Lover'
by King Spike Rules
Summary: While visiting Pink Diamond's grave Blue Diamond and Pearl meet a human girl who catches their interest, will they take her to the human zoo or will something else happen? One-Shot.


**Hi, am Lexboss and this is a present to my best friend, katmar 1994.**

On the mountain in Korea, Blue Diamond along with her Pearl were both in front of the abandon Pink Palanquin that belonged to the fallen Diamond, Pink, while they were in front of it Blue Diamond said.

"Oh, Pink. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I should've done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is." After saying that she noticed her Pearl walking over to the bushes nearby as she asked. "What are you doing over there?"

Blue Pearl then told her. "I thought I heard someone." She then looked around the top of the bushes saying. "I think we're not alone." Soon she was startled by the human that appeared behind the bush who was then looking at her as she said shyly. "Hi, uh...Nice day out, right? Uhh...I didn't see you there."

"Pearl?"

Blue Pearl then looked at her Diamond said as she bows. "My Diamond, I've found a human." After telling her, she then asked. "Bring her here." She nodded to her as she and the human began to go over to Blue Diamond, when they did she then looked at the human and then asked. "Please. What, are you?" When she asked the human she told her.

"I'm...I'm Anaya, I live here on Earth." After Anaya told her, her name, she then asked as she began to sit down on a log. "What are you both too?" When she asked Blue Diamond then told her as she and her Pearl looked at her. "I'm Blue Diamond and this is my Pearl, Blue Pearl. We live on Homeworld. We've..."

She then stopped and looked over at the Pink Palanquin, as tears left her eyes and continued as she wiped them away. "We've been coming to this place ever since, Pink Diamonds passing many years ago. Back when the Planet was, hers." She then began to sit next to Anaya, sad remembering the day it happened as Anaya felt bad for her and said.

"Oh...I'm, sorry for your lost." When she said that, Blue Diamond then looked at her and began to give a small smile as she said. "Thank you." After telling her they then began to stay silent for a moment before Anaya soon asked curiously, starting a conversation. "How long have you both known the Earth?" The two looked at her as Blue Diamond told her. "For a very, very long time Anaya. Billions of years ago, back before humanity was discovered here."

When she told her that she then said a little surprised and amazed. "That's interesting." She soon asked. "What was it like back then?" Blue Pearl tells her. "It was nice, the Earth was like a giant ball in space made of only clay, dirt, minerals back then, filled with many kinds of species and plants that have evolved through the years to this day." After telling her that they then continued their conversation as they looked at the sky for a while.

Hours later

After a few of hours of the conversation, the three were beginning to feel more comfortable as they were getting to know each other, as while they began blushing, Anaya started to wonder if she should tell her feelings to them as Blue Diamond wondered the same to her as well, as while they did they made their decisions as Ayana said. "Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl."

"Yes Ayana?" When they asked her Ayana began to blush a bit more as she then said. "Ever since we met each other hours ago, and began to, get to know each other, I began feeling something funny inside of me, that feels amazing." After saying that she then told them. "What I mean by that is, I love you both Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl."

They were both surprised by what she had told them and began looking at each other before smiling as Blue Diamond said. "That's great to hear Anaya. To be honest, we love you too." She looked at them as Blue Pearl nodded and said happily. "Ever since we met each other too and got to know each other, we began feeling something funny inside of us too, that is amazing." She smiled at them both and said happily to them.

"Thank you guys." Soon they began to stay silent for the moment, looking at each other with a blush reappearing on their faces as after a minute Anaya then said having a idea. "Guys, I think I know what we can do right now, since it's just us here."

Blue then smiled and asked as she leans forward. "What is it?" Anaya then held the sides of the Diamonds face and said with a smile. "This." After saying that she then kissed Blue Diamond who blushed and began to kiss her back, but gently due to her size of height, soon after kissing Aryana broke the kiss as they smiled as she went over to Blue Pearl and kissed her too, making her blush as she kissed her back.

Soon after they finished kissing with Blue Diamond and Pearl knowing what they can do now, Blue Diamond began to lay down on the ground, letting Ayana climb up her and make it over to her head as they both went into another kiss, while kissing the Diamond gently kissed her, as she looked down at Anaya's dress and began to bring a finger to it.

When they broke the kiss Anaya noticed the Diamonds finger as she brought it under her dress carefully and lifts it up, making her blush as her undies were exposed making Blue Diamond and her Pearl smile seeing it, before Blue Diamond easily takes it off before putting it to the side, after that they then went into a kiss as Blue Diamond started to carefully remove Anaya's undies, gently pulling them down and off too before putting it to the side with her dress.

Soon she then took off her bra gently, unhooking it before letting Anaya take it off and put it to the side, soon she then made her Diamond glow as her clothes glowed too before they vanished, exposing her nude body, as when they were both nude with Blue Pearl watching with a smile they both broke the kiss happily before Anaya went down to Blue Diamond's pelvis.

When she made it, they began to both position themselves before she went down, making the both of them gasp and moan as their pussy's rub against each other gently.

As they did that while going faster each second they smiled at each other with a blush as Anaya said. "Your so warm Blue Diamond." She smiled and said. "You too." After that, they then continued as while they did they began to go faster as while they did they began to feel themselves reaching their peaks as Anaya said happily.

"I'm going to cum Blue Diamond!"

She smiled at her and said. "Me too Anaya!" After that they both then went into a kiss and continued going faster carefully, as after a minute or two they both began cumming as they moaned loudly, squirting on each others pussy's, causing them to freeze from the climax as they soon collapsed onto the ground panting, laying down, looking at each other with a smile before looking over at Blue Pearl as Anaya said.

"Your turn Blue Pearl."

She blushed blue with a smile and began going over to her as when she did the two both then began to kiss each other and lay on the ground too as Blue Diamond watched happily, while laying down Anaya began to remove Blue Pearl's leotard as she grab the shoulders of it before pulling it down, exposing Blue Pearl's flat chest and then her pussy lips soon after she got it off, when she got it off, Blue Pearl was then nude too as while she is they both began to kiss.

While kissing they started to position themselves for the best part as well, when they did, they let out a gasp and began moaning as they rub their pussy's together too, while doing that, Blue Pearl looked at her and said.

"Your warm Anaya." She smiled at her and said. "You too Blue Pearl." After that, they continued on as they began going faster as while doing that they began reaching their peaks as Blue said happily. "I'm going to cum!"

Anaya smiled at her and said. "Me too!" After that they both then went into a kiss and began going faster as after a minute or two they both began cumming as they squirting on each others pussy's too, after that they then froze before laying down near Blue Diamond panting too, as they lay down they started to kiss each other each passionately, as after kissing they smiled at each other as Anaya said.

"I love you Blue Diamond and Pearl." They smiled at her and said. "We love you too Anaya." After saying that Blue Pearl looked at her Diamond happily and said. "I, also love you my Diamond." She smiled at her and said. "I love you too Blue Pearl." After saying that, they then began to lay down on the ground together, resting for a bit after the love making they had.

Minutes Later

After a while of laying down, resting the three then began to wake up and start getting up, when they got up Anaya went over to her clothes and began picking them up before putting them on starting with her undies and bra, while she put them on, Blue Diamond began to make her Gem glow blue as she made her dress reform over her body as Blue Pearl made her leotard reform on her too with her Gem.

Soon after they did that they then began to look over at Anaya who began putting her dress back on, as when she did she then looked at the two as they began to smile as she said. "That was amazing."

"It was amazing indeed." When Blue Pearl said that with Blue Diamond giving a nod in agreement, the Diamond then had a idea after making a decision and put out her hand towards Anaya who looked at it, before Blue Diamond began to hold her gently, while she did Anaya asked curiously with a small smile. "Why are you holding me Blue Diamond?

Once she asked her she smiled, telling her. "I was thinking about this Anaya and we wanted to ask you." She then asked. "Would you, like to come back to Homeworld and live with us?." When she asked with Blue Pearl smiling too, Anaya nodded saying with a grin. "Sure Blue Diamond and Pearl, that sounds nice." After telling them they smiled and began to walk over to the Blue Palanquin, as while they did the Diamond said happily.

"Thank you Anaya, we're happy to hear that."

After telling her as she smiled they then went inside her Palanquin as she began sitting down, while sitting the Giant Blue Armship appeared from the sky above the clouds which moved revealing it, before opening up a hole in the palm, making the Palanquin hover as it floated up to the opening of the Armship, bringing the three inside before it began to set a course back to Homeworld before blasting off into space as the three smiled together as they left Planet Earth.


End file.
